


Pseudônimo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Bull descobre um segredo embaraçoso do passado de Dorian.





	Pseudônimo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pen-name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323992) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Dorian nem ergueu os olhos do seu livro quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Ele já estava deitado próximo o bastante da beira da cama para dar a Bull o espaço que precisava, ou ao menos tanto quanto fosse possível dado o tamanho da cama. Dorian estava determinado a terminar o livro naquela noite, por nenhum motivo em particular fora não querer deixar uma tarefa incompleta, e o único motivo para estar no quarto deles ao invés da biblioteca era porque foi expulso por fazer barulho demais.

Infelizmente para ele, Bull tinha outros planos. Apesar de Bull normalmente ficar fora do caminho quando Dorian queria trabalhar até pegar no sono com um livro tapando o rosto, ele estava ansioso para provocar Dorian sobre uma coisinha que tinha descoberto.

Bull deitou ao lado de Dorian, tirando um livro surrado do bolso da calça. “Você não vai acreditar no que encontrei hoje,” ele disse.

“Oh?” Dorian disse sem prestar atenção.

Já que Dorian não olhou para o livro, Bull decidiu arrastar isso um pouquinho mais. “É um livro erótico.”

“Só você tentaria me distrair da minha pesquisa me mostrando um livro pornográfico,” Dorian disso, ainda não tirando os olhos do seu livro.

“A capa me chamou a atenção. É sobre um Altus e um Qunari, e está escrito em Tevene.”

Dorian deu de ombros. “Erótica Qunari é muito popular no meu país.”

Dorian ainda não tinha olhado para o livro, então Bull usou sua última carta. “Então eu reparei no nome do autor, Donus Pavari.”

Isso chamou a atenção de Dorian. “Oh, não, me dá isso aqui!”

Dorian tentou pegar o livro, mas Bull o moveu para além do seu alcance.

“Sério, Dorian? Um anagrama?” Bull riu.

Dorian tentou escalar o peito e braço de Bull para recuperar o livro. “Eu tinha quinze anos! E não vou me justificar para você!”

“Se é o que você diz, kadan.”

Quando Dorian estava prestes a pegar o livro, Bull se virou, o prendendo com seu corpo, não com peso o bastante para o esmagar, só o suficiente para oferecer uma pressão confortável.

Já que ele não parecia capaz de pegar o livro, Dorian decidiu tentar uma abordagem diferente. “Que tal eu esquecer do meu livro, você esquecer do seu, e nós fazermos alguma coisa mais interessante com a nossa noite?”

“Não sei, esse livro parece bem interessante.”

Dorian fechou os olhos e imaginou o livro, era mais difícil sem um cajado, ao menos mirar, mas não inteiramente impossível.

Bull gritou, derrubando o livro quando ele pegou fogo.

“O que você me diz agora?” Dorian perguntou.

“Que você joga sujo.”

“Você sabe que você gosta disso.”

Bull riu. “O que você tem em mente?”


End file.
